orespawnmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammerhead
Health: 240 (120 hearts) Attack: 75 Defence: 20 Drops: Awesome loot The Hammerhead is a mob that is based off the unnamed beasts from James Cameron's Avatar. Similarly, these beasts are extremely strong, in fact, right up there with the Kraken. It is easily one of the most powerful bosses in the mod and can annihilate players even in Ruby armour. Luckily they cannot be found in the wild but are the official guardians of the Royal Family, more specifically, The Prince and Royal Guardian set. They do anything in their power to stop you from getting to that egg, and they just likely will with their insane damage, defense and knockback. Good luck trying to get through them. It's easier to kill Mobzilla than conquer the Challenge Tower. Combat The Hammerhead is one tough foe. He can easily smash the Cephadrome and Emperor Scorpion to pieces and endure the damage done against him. His fighting style is simple. They swing their telltale heads up and down as they charge bravely at their foes. This attack will crush their opponents into goo. However, if the mob or player survives the initial attack, the blow will deal large amounts of damage while sending the opponent flying backwards. The Hammerhead repeats this until the foe is dead. As such, it is very difficult to beat him. I recommend at least the Ultimate Set, plus the sword and bow at the least, although to beat the dungeon, Big Bertha is recommended. But even the sword that can cut down Kaiju will not instantly. Kill them, instead sending them flying backwards with some damage done. Seriously, just use Big Bertha and Mobzilla armour. The Royal Family got the right mobs to defend the Prince. As you will be backed into a corner in the dungeon, just keep swinging Big Bertha. Will you have your armour cracked and self injured? Yes. But you beter have the right gear to survive it. After the majority of the Hammerheads are dead, break the spawners, kill the remaining ones, grab your prize and bail. If you spawn one in the wild, be VERY CAREFUL. Most players have no idea what a Hammerhead is and get instantly obliterated. I advise you do not jump or you wll be sent flying into Mongolia. Instead calmly get a hit off when you can and DO NOT charge straight into that skull unless you want a grave. Trivia *The Hammerhead is from the cash-making movie Avatar, much like Leo. *While Leonopteryx is seen as the strongest thing on Pandora in Avatar, the Hammerhead is stronger than its movie partner in this mod. *Leo and Hammerhead were given to Orespawn after "TheyCallMeDanger" animated them for the Avatar mod. *There is a glitch where the Hammerhead hit the Player and other mobs through the roof in the Challenge Tower. Danger has fixed this. *Contrary to popular belief, the Nightmare is capable of defeating Hammerhead. *Danger has stated that Hammerheads are the official guardian of the Prince. *It has very long range like some other bosses. *Interestingly, the hammerhead has some major weaknesses. Unlike the Cephadrome, Emperor scorpion, Hercules Beetle, and Basilisk, it is not resistant to lightning, fire, or lava and does not regenrate health overtime. Neither does it have the damage cooldown like the bosses mentioned above. **However, it is prone to getting hit by the Emperor Scorpion, Basilisk, or Cephadrome as they easily slide or approach the Hammerhead underneath his head. Category:Mobs Category:Bosses Category:All bosses Category:Dinosaurs